Soul Sight
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Upon coming back to the village, Naruto bumps into Ino. What started as a friendly bump has developed into something more. What will happen between Naruto and Ino. You'll have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, I am here to introduce a Naruto/Ino story. They are both blonde and so I think it's an ingenious idea to pair the both of them. I wonder how it will do. Also this challenge is by Naruto12Kyuubi. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto. _

Chapter 1: Seeing You Again

"I'm back" Naruto shouted

It had been two years since he went off to train with the Pervy Sage; to hone his techniques and to learn more about the other countries all over the world. Naruto couldn't hold his excitement of being back in the Hidden Leaf village, his home.

Naruto jumped down as he was going to say hi to his friends, eat at his favorite ramen place, and then go home to rest. However, his lack of viewing his surrounding managed to make him bump into a friend he has not seen for years.

Her hair was a bit lighter than his, but it was blonde. He looked into the eyes of what blocked his path. It was Ino.

"Ouch, why don't you watch where you are…" Ino barked but smiled "Naruto, you're back"

"Hi Ino, how's it going?" Naruto gave Ino a smile as he helped her up while lifting himself up.

"Not too bad, yourself" Naruto smiled as he was glad to see Ino again; however he hoped he bumped into Sakura first.

"Well, I have been better. I guess I wasn't the person you wanted to see first" She sensed his unwillingness to confront her.

"Well, I was going to see you anyways before or after Shikamaru and Choji" Naruto chuckled

"O really" Ino blankly said

"No offense" Naruto held her guard not wanting to invoke Ino's wrath. Ino was just as worse as Sakura when she was angry.

"It's ok, I forgive you" Ino smirked punching his arm making Naruto yelp in pain. "Sorry about that"

"It's ok, well I guess I should see everyone else, ummm goodbye" Naruto smiled as he passed Ino, who waved away.

Ino stood there wondering what happened to her as she felt herself drawn to this very alley, and bumped into Naruto. Her soul felt very drawn to Naruto. It had been drawn to him since they first met. It had been growing stronger and stronger since then. What was causing this? Ino shook her head and grabbed the bags she was carrying.

XxxX

The Yamanaka family were sitting down and eating dinner. It was the night time, so Ino assumed that Naruto did what he wanted to do and went home to sleep. Ino's mother and father started to notice Ino's mind being preoccupied.

"Are you ok Ino, you haven't been eating at all." Her mother asked

"O yea, just met an old friend again" Ino felt dumb for not noticing her plate full of food.

"Ah, yes Naruto is back in town" Inoichi smiled looking at his daughter

"I guess it's still affecting me" Ino looked down at her food and was eating away

Their parents heard Ino mentioning how she bumped into Naruto and smiled. Ino looked up as she was confused by her parents.

"Umm, are you guys ok" Ino felt sheer embarrassment that she usually got from being around them.

"We are, I guess it's time to tell you more of how me and your mother met" Inoichi smiled in a loving fashion.

"I don't need to know. You and mom met by bumping into each other" Ino said

"Actually, it's much more than that" Ino's mother interjected her daughter's words.

"That was how we met on the outside; the inside is much more of a tale than that" Inoichi spoke.

"You see Ino, when a Yamanaka member is born, one percent of their souls leave their bodies to find the person that would become their wife or husband one day. It's where the term soul mate comes from. When they reach a certain age, each member is drawn to that one percent in the form of love" Inoichi was giving his lesson

"So, in other words, this tiny bit of soul causes two people to fall in love" Ino raised a brow

"Yes, but sometimes it immediate and others it takes time to accept that love. It happens to everyone. From two best friends that know each other their entire lives, to two friends that would think that romance between them would be the last thing for their friendship. They feel a bond that can never been broken that they end up finding love within one another and eventually fall in love" Inoichi told Ino while his wife was enchanted by his words.

"So, a piece of your soul is within mom" Ino pointed to her mother

"Yes, it did take some time to accept that Inoichi was the one for me. It was hard for me to accept it too, but I eventually saw Inoichi for the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." her mother smiled

"So, you are saying I have a soul mate as well" Ino was surprised about learning something new about her clan

"Everyone has a soul mate Ino, it just that our clan was the first to develop a way to describe it" Inoichi smiled "We think that you may have found yours. You just don't realize it yet"

"Wait, I don't understand who do you think…?" Ino paused and then realized who they were thinking "You think Naruto is my…"

"Ewww, no no no" Ino waved her hands in front of her food "He can't be, I mean he is"

Ino was in denial that someone like Naruto would be her soul mate. She thought Sasuke would be her soul mate, but he had left the village.

However, Ino's mother moved next to her "Ino, you may not believe he is, but it's up to you to understand. The soul and mind are complicated areas, just do what you believe is right. He could be your soul mate by the way you talk about him. It was as if he was the one thing that mattered to you. You even put some flowers in a whirlpool like motion"

Ino got up and decided to go to her room as this was too much to handle.

"Are you sure, Naruto is her soul mate" Ino's mother asked her husband

"I am not sure, but ever since she started talking about him, it seemed like…" Inoichi said

"…That he is on her mind" his wife finished

"True, very true" Inoichi smiled

XxxX

"He can't be, he just can't" Ino paced herself as she was in her pajamas.

She had looked up the jutsu her father was describing. She read the jutsu and everything about it.

It was called the Soul Sight jutsu. Her father was right as it matched every detail about it within each turn of the scroll. She even found a funny little back story on the technique.

A female head of Yamanaka clan thought her soul was stolen from her and decided to track down who she thought was the theft. This was before the formation of the Konoha and the clans were still at war. This member tracked down who she thought was the theft. He was a member of the infamous Uzumaki clan. However, instead of charging at him, she felt a sense of a feeling that she has never felt before.

Eventually, the two met one another by a large stream. They both felt their souls drawn to one another. Much like her mother and father, they fell in love. Both couldn't think of life without the other. It was as if nothing else mattered but that one person. Her mind was plagued by visions of him. Him loving her like nothing else. She knew she had to have him, yet how would her clan feel about this romance. Would they accept it, or would they try to kill him for it?

The Uzumaki member felt the same way. So, they met one another and decided to confront their clans to see what their ultimate fate was. What they got instead was a celebration that the clans were being at peace. The Uzumaki decided to found the Whirlpool village along with the Nara, Akimichi, and her clan. The couple was rejoice and decided to marry one another. This was the story between the allied natures between the two clans.

Ino had stopped reading as the next page shocked her even more. It was the picture of the female clan leader and the Uzumaki member that she fell in love with. They looked exactly like Ino and Naruto.

She refused to accept this. Naruto was just her friend and nothing more. Besides he was interested in Sakura. There was no way Naruto could accept love from a Yamanaka.

Ino looked at her mirror as she wanted to be right. Ino wanted to be so much right about Naruto not being interested in her. What if Naruto was in love with her? He's too much of a goofball to even notice her feelings.

Ino looked at herself lying down as she kept trying to tell herself that she wasn't in love with him. It wouldn't work between them. They were so different.

She even thought about another member of her clan being in love with Naruto. Her rage had caused her to throw a kunai at one of her stuffed animals. She was shocked by how much rage she had. To the point of even being jealous of a love that doesn't even exist.

Her mind was pondering about how would Sakura react? How would Shikamaru and Choji react? How would everyone in the Konoha react?

She screamed into her pillow

"I don't love him" she repeated as she just wanted her feeling to go away.

XxxX

**Well, I guess this is one way to end a chapter. Ino must be denying her feelings for Naruto. I decided to give a little back story about soul mates. Could Naruto and Ino be together? Well tell me your thoughts on Naruto and Ino. This story will probably have four more chapters. Also, sorry if it is short; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Until then, see you all later. **


	2. Denial

**Well I wonder what will happen in this chapter. I thought Naruto and Ino would have made a lovely couple, but that's just me. Thanks for liking the first chapter. I know people will be upset that i might end this story in a few chapters, but i am sure my other stories will be liked as well. Even if i am ending this story, this doesn't mean i am stopping my love for Naruto/Ino ship. Let's get onto the chapter, but first the feedback.**

**Jose19: I like Ino as well. I mean I like Sakura but I don't feel she likes Naruto all that much. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. _

Chapter 2: Denial

Ino got out of bed in a grumpy mood. She didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Her mind had been full of imagery that she didn't want to talk about. Her mind had been fluttered with the visions of the blonde haired boy that bumped into her yesterday. How he came back into her life. Ever since then her dreams had been full of him and her happy together. Some dreams were about him saving her from certain doom, while others were really steamy that it made Ino blush from even thinking about it.

She needed to cool down. Ino was hanging with Sakura today and that was all the distraction she needed to avoid her other "Distraction". The kunochi put on her clothes and made her way to her best friend and rival, while scoffing some breakfast while she ran into her flower shop.

She gazed upon many flowers in the shop as it was a big day for marriages. Ino waved goodbye to her mother when she saw Sakura was already at the front of the store. The two walked out together before Ino's dad could get to the front of the store. Ino really didn't want to face him at the moment.

"We got out of there in a hurry. Did you have a fight with your parents or something." Sakura asked

"No, i just wanted to get out of the house." Ino chuckled as she hoped to hide the real reason she wanted to leave the house. She knew her father would ask her if she found her soul mate, but Ino felt it was too embarrassing as her supposed soul mate was Naruto.

Ever since she found out who her soul mate was, Ino hasn't been able to get Naruto out of her mind. Every waking mind, Ino either had Naruto stuck in her mind or wanting to be next to him. She couldn't tell Sakura about her odd feelings towards her teammate.

"Ino, you have been very quiet lately, is everything alright?" Sakura tilts her head. Ever since yesterday, Ino has been acting very strangely. Everything was going great until he heard that she bumped into Naruto. She wondered if Naruto was the reason for Ino's peculiar attitude?

"I am just fine." Ino lied to her concerned friend. "Look, there's the place. Let's just sit down and eat."

Sakura and Ino both sat down. Sakura was still suspicious of Ino's actions. She decided to pass it off for now to see if her suspicions were correct. She didn't want to accuse Ino just yet. Maybe she is just stress out about her job at her family's flower shop.

The two girls talked for a hour about what has been going on in their lives. Both were dwelling on the fact that Sasuke wasn't with them anymore. The new member Sai did get a mention in their conversation. Almost everyone in the village got a mention in their conversation, however there is one person who Ino kept avoiding when Sakura was talking about them. She decided to check how much of an impact it would have on the blonde haired kunoichi if Sakura started to talk about him.

"Naruto's back in the village, isn't that kind of nice." Sakura drinking some tea in her cup. She used this chance to study Ino's facial expressions to see if she would lie her way out of the conversation.

"Sure, it is. So, i just wanted to say that..." Ino was about to say something, but saw Sakura's eyes looking directly at her. She caught Ino in a lie

"Did something happen between you and Naruto?" Sakura sipped her tea.

Ino did a spit take for a moment when Sakura asked her about Naruto. "Ummm...no not really...why do you ask?"

"Because every time i try to talk about him, you seem to ignore it or try to deviant from Naruto. So, what happened between you two."

Ino was trying to take her mind off Sakura's interrogation. She tilts her head away seeing a couple making out with one another. The couple seemed rather physical with one another. Thankfully, they were in a spot away from unseen eyes. Ino seemed to have the only vantage point to them, thus was the only one who could see them. She could even pick up on what they were saying.

"Come on, dear." The man said to the girl. "I really love you."

"I love you too, but there are people watching us." The girl complained.

"Let them watch. Let them watch how much i really love you." The guy said before he kissed her so intensely that her legs shot up on both side of him. Ino thought those two were really bold at first, but then the two took in the form of Naruto and herself. She blushes seeing Naruto doing that to her. The kunoichi couldn't take it anymore. She drank all of her tea and looked at Sakura. "Okay, i will see you later, Sakura."

Ino left in a rush hoping to escape Sakura. She didn't want the pink haired girl knowing about her strange feelings about Naruto. Ino felt Sakura wasn't prepared to hear about Ino's conversation with her family, Ino discovering that Naruto was her soul mate and Ino's dreams about Naruto. She needed to find a place that would relieve her of her thoughts of Naruto.

* * *

Ino was over by a pond washing her face and calming down slowly. She breathed slowly and stared at her own reflection. She was slowly losing her mind. She was struggling with her feelings for Naruto. Did she like him or did she not like him?

"Why do i even care?" She yelled at herself.

"Hey Ino," A voice called to her. She turned around to see who was talking to her. She freaked out when she realized the guy that was talking to her was Naruto. The last guy she wanted to see right now.

"Naruto," Ino shrieked. Naruto offered his hand to lift her up, but she lifted her body up by herself. She didn't want to talk to him or even look at him. She didn't want to even touch him. Yet, her heart wanted Ino to talk to him, to stand by his side, and even have him hold her in his arms.

_Wait, why am i thinking about him in this way. Ewwww, no Ino, bad Ino. _She shook her body and looked at Naruto, who was confused by her actions.

"Are you alright, Ino?" Naruto tilted her head.

"I'm fine." She said. He saw that he put his hand on her forehead. Her face immediately turned red as she looked into his eyes. "You don't seem to have a temperature. Maybe i should get Sakura?"

"No, i am doing fine. I have to go okay Naruto." Ino said before Naruto blocked her path.

"Wait, Ino. Are you sure you are alright? Sakura told me you have been acting very strange since I came back to the village." Naruto told her.

"No, i have just been stressed out lately. Don't worry about me." Ino ran to the side of Naruto, and leaped forward. She just wanted to forget that this day ever happened.

Naruto waved and sighed. He felt something was bothering his friend and he wasn't going to give up until he figured out what it was. Maybe her family would know what was wrong with her.

* * *

Ino came back to her home as she was breathing heavily. Ino's mother came in seeing her daughter was home during the sunset. "Everything okay, my Ino cup."

"Yeah, i guess i am alright. Just tired after the day." Ino told her mother. She really didn't want to eat dinner. She just wanted to take a warm bath and go to bed.

Ino's mother wanted to tell her something, but she saw her daughter run up before she could get the chance to tell her daughter something important. She was really concerned that maybe her husband shouldn't have worried Ino about finding a soul mate. After all, love requires a lot of patience.

* * *

Ino was taking a warm and steamy bath. She sunk her nose and mouth into the water. She blew bubbles to calm herself down. This day has gone from bad to worse. Instead of forgetting about Naruto, she wanted him now more than ever. Yet, how would he understand the crazy thing about her clan's move. He would probably think she was crazy for loving him out of such a ridiculous reason.

Ino looked up. Apart of her just wanted to stay friends with him. She just wanted to go on adventures with him and her friends, just to kick back and relax. Yet, another part of her wanted to actually be more than a friend with him. She kept dreaming about making him some lunch to take to his next mission with. She would kiss him good bye and tell him to be careful. She would then walk to their front door and watch him leave. She merely giggled before snapping herself out of it.

"This is Naruto we are talking about, he's never going to understand the way I feel about him." Ino turned to the side. She was almost on the verge of tears, before she snapped out of it. "No, he is just a friend to you. Nothing much and nothing less."

Ino put on a robe and used a towel to dry her hair and wrapped her hair in the towel. Ino exited the bathroom and went to her room. Little did she know, someone was waiting for her.

"Hi Ino," The pink haired kunoichi was waiting for you.

"AHHHHHH! Sakura, what are you doing in my room?" Ino screamed.

"I was just checking up on you. Your mom said that i could wait in your room. I got here during your shower and i wanted to ask you something."

"It's going to be quick since i need to go to bed. I am really tired today." Ino saw Sakura closing her window. Ino decided to change since it was only in front of Sakura and not any guys, especially Naruto.

"Tell me how long have you been in love with Naruto?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Well, i am not exactly..." Ino looked toward the direction of Sakura as this made Ino blushed. "I mean never."

"Don't lie to me. I saw the way you were looking at him today. You couldn't look at him, you didn't want him to touch you, and you were afraid of him. You're never afraid of Naruto. I was thinking maybe you were sick or something. Then, it finally connected that you were in love with him."

"Look, Sakura. It's not going to be easy to explain my feelings since i don't know how i feel about him." She said putting on an orange shirt with some underwear.

"I've got time to hear your story." Sakura sat down to hear Ino's story of her feelings for Naruto.

"It's like this..." Ino began to tell Sakura of her family's jutsu dealing with the soul mates. Ino had learned that her soul mate was Naruto. No matter what she tried to do, she tried to ignore it or not accept that Naruto and her were intended on being together.

"Ino, i didn't know..." Sakura felt bad for interrogating Ino like this.

"Of course, i never wanted to tell anyone, especially Naruto. It's not like he is going to notice. You of all people knows that he is oblivious when it comes to girls having a crush on him."

"Yeah, but you need to confront him about it." Sakura said before getting up and walking to the door. "At least, tell him about it. If he rejects you, then you will know that you two aren't meant to be."

"But we are," Ino sighed.

"Well, that's what you both need to talk about then." Sakura told her before she left the blonde haired girl to decide what she really wanted.

* * *

**Well, that seemed to be a great way to end the chapter. So, what did you think? I know this chapter was just to basically establish that Ino told someone else about her confused feelings for Naruto. I am sure Ino will figure out where her heart wants to go. Next chapter will be tricky. **

**So, until then, see you later. **


End file.
